Naruto's Future
by Haku Namikaze-Kuthor22
Summary: A different ending after Naruto killed Pain. What if he had stayed by Hinata's side until she woke up read and find out. Also this story is about their kids Haku and Hoshi Namikaze.I do not own Naruto.
1. Prologue

_Naruto's Future_

_Prologue _

_Naruto had just defeated Pain but he was worried about Hinata Hyuga. She had been in jured in his fight against Pain after she told Naruto she loved him. He had been by her hospital bed ever since he defeated Pain but she had not woken up._

"_Hinata why, why did you try to fight him, why," Naruto said sobbing._

"…_," Hinata said, finally waking up. She turned her head and said weakly, "Naruto."_

"_Hinata," Naruto said overjoyed she had finally woken up,"Hinata I have to tell you something you remember when you said you loved me."_

"_Yes," Hinata said while nodding her head, confused._

"_Well I think I love you too," Naruto said as he moved closer to her._

"_What," she said confused and blushing_

"_I said," he said moving closer," I think I love you," he said so close their fore heads were touching._

"_Naruto,' she said close to fainting._

"_Hinata," he said finally moving closer and pressing his lips against hers._

_Hinata was surprised at first then deepened the kiss._

_As they kissed Hiashi Hyuga walked to check on his daughter._

"_Hinata Hyuga what are you doing," Hiashi said.(Okay I know he doesn't respect her but come on fatherly love here or is it.)_

"_Father," Hinata said scared, while clutching the back of Naruto's jacket._

"_You demon step away from my daughter immediately," Hiashi yelled scaring Hinata even more._

"_No you freak all you do is call her weak and treat your other daughter like a goddess," Naruto said angry at him for treating Hinata that way," you don't even appreciate her for trying."_

_Hiashi surprised by this just looked away and left._

"_Hinata I promise to protect you and love you always," Naruto said holding her close._

"_Really," Hinata said looking in his eyes._

"_Believe it," he said lifting her chin and kissing her passionately._


	2. Chapter 1: Haku and Hoshi

Chapter 1

Haku and Hoshi

(Okay people if you want me to write a story about Naruto just tell me okay.) (Oh yeah in this they are 22.)

"Hinata I still can't believe in a few weeks we'll have a little Namikaze running around," Naruto said excited.

"Well believe it," Hinata said giggling at her overexcited husband.

(Did not want to type the wedding yeah I'm lazy so what.)

"I'm just really excited," Naruto said a little too excited.

"I know Naruto it is very exci," Hinata stopped and clutched her stomach," Naruto it's time."

"What okay hang on," he said picking her up and, running faster than Rock Lee, took her to the hospital.

"Naruto what are you doing here," Sakura Uchiha said.

"Hinata is giving birth," he said placing her in a wheelchair.

"But she's not due for 2 weeks," Ino Akimichi said.

"I know but she said so, so please hurry," Naruto said.

"Okay nurse take this woman to room 202 stat," Sakura said.

"Yes Ms. Sakura," The nurse said.

"Naruto I know you're her husband but stay here," Sakura said running to room

"Okay, wait, what, why, Sakura," Naruto yelled after his longtime friend.

"Oi dope what are you doin here," Sasuke Uchiha said walking in with his 15 day old son.

"Nothing except wondering why your weirdo wife won't let me be with Hinata while she is giving birth," Naruto said frustrated.

"Well it's a rule the husband or father cannot be in the room when a child is born,I wasn't when Kousei was born," he said.

"Why," Naruto said.

"Beats me but since Sakura is workin I'm stuck with you," Sasuke said sitting down in the seat next to Naruto.

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

"Naruto," Sakura said walking into the waiting room.

"Yes," Naruto said jumping up in worry," is Hinata alright?"

"She's fine in fact the last scan was wrong she gave birth to twins a boy and a girl," Sakura said.

"Can I see her," Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sakura said sitting down next to her sleeping husband and child.

Naruto ran to room 202 and saw his wife holding his children. The boy had black byakugan eyes, but the girl had blue eyes like him.

"Naruto come in here, do you want to hold your children," Hinata said seeing him just standing there.

"Okay," he said walking over and picking up his son.

"What do you want to name him," Hinata said.

"Haku, Haku Namikaze," Naruto said holding his sleeping son.

"I like Hoshi for our daughter," Hinata said tickling her laughing baby girl.

"I love it just like I love you," he said kissing his wife.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Team 1

Chapter 2

Meet team 1

18 years later…

(I'm gonna post a different story about their childhood.)

"Haku are we there yet my feet hurt," Hoshi, his sister, said.

"No we still have a few days before we reach the waterfall village," Haku said.

"Is she always like this Haku," Kousei Uchiha said walking up to Haku.

"Only when she doesn't want to work," Haku said.

"Wow she must really hate work," Kousei said.

"Yeah, let's camp here for tonight guys," Haku said stopping when he noticed it was getting dark.

"Mr. Alokey your tent will be in the middle while four of us sleep the other two will take guard to watch for enemies," Kousei said.

"First watch is myself and Yuri, then Kousei and Hoshi, and finally Meisu and Toshiro any objections,… good," Haku said," now let's huhma wha," as Haku turned around he saw the campsite already ready.

"You can thank us now," Meisu said as she, Hoshi, and Yuri sat down on three stumps.

"How did you, I mean how, you were right, uuuhhh just forget it I'm takin a nap," Haku said walking to his tent.

"Whatever I'm gonna start dinner," Toshiro said.

"Wait BYAKUGAN ten enemies all around there just waiting, what Yuri watch out," Haku said blocking twenty kunai from hitting her, but they hit him instead.

"Dispatch the enemies," Kousei yelled, as he, Toshiro, Hoshi, and Meisu took care of the enemies while Yuri healed Haku.

"Retreat," the sound ninja yelled.

"What the heck are sound ninja doing here," Kousei yelled.

"Calm down Kousei its alright," Haku said as Yuri finished healing him.

"Fine, but can't we just travel all night to finish the mission," Kousei said.

"Okay but I'm going to be a drawback cause of the injuries," Haku said.

'I still can't believe I saved Yuri.'

"Okay team move out," Kousei yelled supporting Haku.

"Let's go," Meisu said.

"Alright," Hoshi said.

"Let's move," Toshiro said.

"Okay," Yuri said.


	4. Chapter 3: Mission Complete

Chapter 3

Mission complete

(Okay people if it says that Yuri is Haku's sister she is not his sister is named Hoshi)

"Regular speech"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Demons'(Haku)**_

"Mission complete Team 1 you escorted Mr. Alokey to the hidden waterfall village successfully," Naruto, the new Hokage, said.

"Thank you father," Haku said.

"You may leave," Naruto said," Except Haku and Kousei."

"Yes lord Hokage," Hoshi, Yuri, Haku, Meisu, Kousei, and Toshiro said.

"Father what's the problem," Haku said as the others left.

"Yes lord Hokage," Kousei said.

"I just have a question about the injuries you had Haku," Naruto said.

"Oh well uh yeah you see uh," Haku stuttered as he blushed.

"Haku was protecting Yuri because he loves her," Kousei said with a smirk.

"I hate you so much when this is over I'm so gonna kill you," Haku screamed as he started to pull out his katana.

"Haku," Naruto said with assertance.(Don't know if that's a word.)

"Sorry father," Haku said putting his katana back in it's sheath.

"Well if that is all dismissed," Naruto said.

"I hate you," Haku said.

"Yeah you're my best friend too," Kousei said ,which made Haku face plant.

"You are an idiotic fool, you know that," Haku said.

"Yup," Kousei said, which made Haku face palm, just as they reached the others.

"What's wrong Haku," Yuri asked.

"He's just mad that told his dad," but he was cut off by Haku punching him in the face.

"Never speak of it again got it," Haku said.

"Okay okay yeesh," Kousei said scared because Haku rarely ever lost his temper but when he did you could bet someone was going to get hurt. The last time it was when a sound ninja had hurt Yuri and after Haku was finished the body couldn't even be called body because of his demon the four tailed monkey.

"Haku calm down," Hoshi said knowing that if Haku exploded somebody was going to get hurt, bad.

"Whatever," Haku said leaving.

"Haku," Hoshi said calling after her brother.

"Hoshi just let him go," Toshiro said.

"Why should I Inuzuka," Hoshi said getting up in his face.

"Cause he just needs to blow off some steam and I'm one of his closest friends," Toshiro said.

"I'm his sister and know him better," Hoshi said.

"I really don't care you know," Toshiro said.

"You are such an moron," Hoshi said furious.

"And you missy are a brat," Toshiro said calmly.

"Uh you are such a child Toshiro," Hoshi screeched.

"I'm a child try again missy you started this," Toshiro said.

"Shut up Toshiro," Hoshi said slapping him.

"Both of you stop being children," Yuri said, finally snapping and left.

"I'm gone," Kousei said and left in the same direction Haku and Yuri left.

"That's great you see what you did Toshiro," Hoshi said, but then noticed that he had disappeared along with his dog, Kenta.

"Toshiro, I'm going to kill you," Hoshi yelled so loud everyone heard.

With Toshiro

"She is the loudest girl I have ever been near," Toshiro said walking to his home for a nap.

With Haku

"Rasengan," Haku yelled slamming the spiral chakra orb into a rock shattering it.

'_**Hey kid what's the problem you just woke from my nap,' The Four Tailed Ape said to Haku in his head. **_

'_For your information you stupid Ape I'm mad at my stupid friends,' Haku said in his head._

'_**What does it matter punk,' The Ape said.**_

'_I'm done talking to you,' Haku__said to his biju._

As Haku was lost in thought he didn't hear Yuri calling his name.

"Haku where are you," Yuri yelled upset she could not find her crush.(Yes secretly Yuri did have a crush on Haku as he did her.)

Then she heard him yell," Rasidori," and she ran ,and saw him destroying trees, rocks, anything in sight.

"Haku," she yelled which made him turn around, and she saw the eyes of The Four Tailed Monkey, which made her faint in fear.

"Yuri," Haku yelled and ran over to her his eyes returning to normal.

"Uh," she said weakly.

"Yuri are you okay," Haku said concern in his instead of the usual concentration to succeed.

"Haku, yes I'm fine thank you," she said standing up quickly out of pure embarrassment of being so close to her crush.

"You sure you look a little red," Haku said knowing full well that she was embarrassed and not sick.

"Yes," she said frantically.

"Okay drop the act what are you embarrassed about Yuri," Haku said grabbing her shoulder forcing her to look in his eyes.

"I can't," Yuri said looking away.

"Yes you can trust me," he said.

"Haku I… uh I kinda I love you," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear.

"What, did you just say you loved me," Haku said

"Yes now can I go," Yuri said.

"Yuri I love you too," Haku sad which made Yuri freeze.

"What," Yuri said.

"I said I love you," he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Yuri was surprised at first but then deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around Haku's neck.


	5. Chapter 4: The Jounin Exams

Chapter 4

The Jounin Exams

"Hey Haku," Yuri said cuddling closer to Haku.

"Yes Yuri," Haku said kissing her nose.

"I was wondering are we entering the Jounin Exams," Yuri said.

"If you want," he said putting an arm around her.

Yuri suddenly leaned up and said," Do you smell smoke?"

"Yeah hang on a second," he said getting up, he jumped, and sawpart of the forest was on fire. He went to get a closer look, and found sound ninja using Fire Style jutsu.

"Hey you if the forest goes down so do you," he yelled charging with a Rasengan.

"Attack," the sound commander yelled.

As Haku charged he cut down the group to half," Look's like its time for the big guns."

As he charged his chakra the sound commander ordered hi men to surround Haku.

"Sandstorm Rasengan," Haku yelled slamming it into the sound commander forming a dome of sand around the two.(Dj-Rage is the owner and creator of the Sandstorm Rasengan and owns all copyrights.)

As the dome dissipated Haku stood over the dead, bloody form that was the sound commander.

"Take him out," yelled the second in command as they fired Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.

"Fine then Sandstorm Rasengan," Haku said, but as the two jutsu collided a sand dome appeared because of the heat of the fireballs the dome became glass encasing the sound ninja.

"All's well that end's well," Haku said as he yelled for Kousei.

"Yeah Haku," Kousei said appearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Help me take this to my father," Haku said.

"Sure," Kosei said activating his chakra enhanced strength.

"Ok to the Hokage office," Haku said as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

At the Hokage's office

"Father I have some sound scum for Ibiki-Sensei to interrogate," Haku said.

"Well done son, I'm proud of you," Naruto said from his office's window.

"Did I forget something, uh… uh-oh I forgot Yuri," Haku yelled rushing to the forest.

"What wrong wid big broder," Chiyo, Naruto's youngest daughter, asked.

"Yeah why is he wunning," Hiruzen, her twin and Naruto's youngest son said.

"He forgot something now, let's go get lunch," Naruto's said ruffling their hair.

"Okay," they both yelled together.

With Haku

"Sorry Yuri there were sound ninja and mmph," he was cut off when she kissed him.

"Wow," he said.

"It's okay let's just go get some ramen, okay," Yuri said.

"Sure," he said grabbing her hand.

"Woah," She half ran was half dragged to Icharaku Ramen.

"Dad, Hiruzen, Chiyo what are you doing here," Haku said sitting next toy Yuri.

"Lunch," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, the only time you don't eat here is when Mom cooks but she rarely does anymore," Haku said letting Yuri order," Pork Miso please."

"Big bwoder why are you howding hands with that girwl," Chiyo asked.

"Cause she is my girlfriend," Haku said slowly eating his ramen.

"What's a girwlfweind big broder," Hiruzen asked.

"You'll learn when your older, ready Yuri," Haku asked.

"Yeah," Yuri said standing up.

"Put it on my father's tab," Haku said as he and Yuri left in a swirl of leaves.

"Haku uh forget it," Naruto said wolfing down the last of his ramen.


	6. Chapter 5: The Jounin Exams Begin Part 1

Chapter 5

The Jounin Exam Begins

"Haku where are you," Hoshi yelled.

"Enough he just wants to be left alone," Meisu said trying to get out of Hoshi's grip.

"Just come on cuz," Hoshi said.

"Look Haku," Meisu said distracting Hoshi long enough to get away.

"Hey Meisu where is, hey uh Meisu," Hoshi said frustrated," Okay you know what I'm going home."

With Haku

"Okay here's my team applications," Haku said handing in the application.

"Haku Namikaze, Kousei Uchiha, And Yuri Nara, interesting team," the exam proctor said.

"Yeah I guess," Haku said rubbing his neck.

"Well good luck next," the proctor yelled as Haku left.

"Yuri, where did she go," Haku said, just as Yuri jumped on his shoulders.

"Hi dear," Yuri said intertwining her fingers with Haku's.

"Hey dear," Haku said walking to training grounds 1, which is mostly unused.

"Well I'm tired, wanna take a nap," Haku asked his girlfriend.

"Sure," Yuri said yawning.

At that, they both laid down for a nap.

"Inform lord Kabuto the way to the demon is through the girl," the sound jonin told his partner.

"Understood," the sound chunin said disappearing with the wind.

With Kousei

"Hoshi," Kousei yelled for the girl,' gah, why do I love that girl, why,' Kousei asked himself.

'_Because you think she is hot,' his inner self told him._

'Your right I do,' Kousei thought not noticing Hoshi in front of him.

Just as he was about to yell at his inner self he and Hoshi bumped into each other and fell down with Hoshi on top.

"Hoshi I'm sorry so sorry," Kosei said, getting up and trying hard to suppress his blush.

"No no my fault entirely," Hoshi said doing the same.

"Really it was my fault, Hoshi," Kousei said.

"Really it was my fau," she started, but tripped, fell on him again, except this time they ended up kissing.

"What the," Kousei said but it came out as," mmph."

They were shocked at first, but then they deepened the kiss because of their feelings for each other.

As they separated Kousei said," Wow."

"Yeah," Hoshi said.

"Hoshi, do you want to go out sometime maybe to dinner," Kousei said blushing like mad.

"Sure," Hoshi said, also blushing like mad.


	7. Chapter 6: The Jounin Exams Begin Part 2

Chapter 6

The Jounin Exams Begin Part 2

1 Week Later

"The first part of the exam will be a test of skill and concentration, a Taijutsu tournament," Ibiki-Sensei said.

"Uh," Zuko Hyuga said.

"The first match will be Zuko Hyuga vs. Kousei Uchiha," Ibiki said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna destroy the Uchiha prodigy," Zuko said cracking his knuckles.

"Fine," Kousei said walking to the arena.

"Ready, begin," the referee said as the two rushed at each other.

As they exchanged blows it was even, until Kousei got the upper hand by kneeing Zuko in the stomach.

"Gaah," Zuko said as he spit out the blood in his mouth.

"If you don't want to continue, then stay down," Kousei said.

"No I will not lose," Zuko said charging.

"Fine then," Kousei said charging.

As they collided, they sped up to a speed which made them almost invisible.

"Byakugan," Haku said, using his ocular jutsu to see them move.

As they hit each other the crowd saw Zuko was slowing.

"Why won't you go down," Zuko yelled.

"Because my will to win is stronger than yours," Kousei said hitting the finishing blow by knocking out Zuko.

"Winner: Kousei Uchiha," Ibiki said.

All the matches went with a forfeit or a knockout, until the second to last match.

"Next match Haku Namikaze vs. Meisu Hyuga," Ibiki said.

"Ready, begin," the referee said.

"Alright," Meisu said.

"Lets give them a show, okay cousin," Haku said, getting into his gentle fist stance.

"Sure," Meisu said charging.

As they collided, in little time Haku got the upper hand, but Meisu hit Haku in the gut so hard he spit up blood.

"Gaah," Haku said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Had enough," Meisu teased.

"Never," Haku yelled, surprising everyone as he rushed Meisu knocking her out cold.

"Winner: Haku Namikaze," Ibiki said.

"You did it, Haku, you did it," Yuri yelled hugging him.

"Next match Hoshi Namikaze vs. Yuri Nara," Ibiki said.

"Uh-oh," Zuko said, looking at Hoshi smiling like an insane person.

'_**What is wrong with your sister,' the Four Tailed Ape said.**_

'_I don't know but this is bad," Haku thought._

'_**She is even scaring me a little, and I'm a biju,' the Ape said to his host.**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Jounin Exams Abrupt Halt

Chapter 7

The Jounin Exams begin part 3

"Your going down," Hoshi said cracking her knuckles.

"Haku look at her eyes there purple," Hoshi said wondering why they were like that.

"The last person who had those eyes was under Kabuto's control,' Haku said.

"Yeah and he didn't snap out of it until he was knocked out," Kousei said.

"Yuri, listen you have to beat Hoshi, if you don't Kabuto could use her to attack the village," Haku said.

"Okay I will," Yuri said.

"Ready, begin," The referee said.

"Your going to join us Nara just like your brother," Hoshi said in a demonic voice.

"I will never," Yuri said rushing.

"We'll see," Hoshi said doing the same.

The two collided, causing the air to ripple.

"Oh please hurry Yuri," Kousei said.

"You sure are anxious to get her back to normal," Haku said.

"Well ya, she is my girlfriend," Kousei said.

"Say what," Haku yelled, which distracted Hoshi, which in turn gave Yuri the chance to knock her out.

"Say goodnight," Yuri said knocking her off her feet.

"Hahahahahaha," Hoshi cackled.

"Well, well, well, look at this, our newest ninja still has chakra," said a cloaked figure appearing next to Hoshi.

"Who are you," Haku said standing next to Yuri.

"Just a messenger here to pick someone up," the figure said removing the hood to reveal Shikaru Nara, Yuri's brother.

"You," Ibiki said, looking at his former student.

"Yes, it is I, the most powerful of the Nara clan," he said his purple hypnotized eyes glinting with evil.

"Well lord Kabuto needs us immediately," Hoshi said walking to where she was right beside Shikaru.

"Yes let us be off," Shikaru said as they disappeared in a purple flash.

"No," Kousei said staring at where his love once stood.

"Don't worry buddy we will get her back I swear it," Haku said.

1 month later

"Thank you Mizukage," Naruto said," As you know my fellow kage the Sound has been expanding it's territory so they know rival all of our villages."

"According to our Anbu spies the sound will be attacking each of our villages at the same time so we must prepare," Gaara of the Sand said.

"Agreed the meeting of the Gokage is dismissed," the Raikage bellowed.

"Gaara what do you think Kabuto has done with the children," Naruto said.

"I think that they will help attack, but not at first, at the end," Gaara said thinking of his son Lee.

"We will get them back old friend," Naruto told the Kazekage as they teleported back to Konoha.

With Kousei

"Hoshi," Kousei said," I promise."

"Yeah he'll be okay, but he will destroy Kabuto when he sees him," Haku said, with Yuri on his arm.

"I miss my brother," Yuri said sadly

"I know, we'll get him back too," Haku said hugging her.


End file.
